


Так себе план

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: В романтических комедиях способ «Притворись моим парнем» всегда работает.





	Так себе план

**Author's Note:**

> персонажи достигли шестнадцатилетия 
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

— Это отличный план, — убежденно заявил Скорпиус. — Я попрошу Альбуса мне помочь, и он согласится, потому что он всегда соглашается мне помогать. Мы притворимся парой и вместе пойдем на рождественский бал, а в конце вечера поцелуемся под омелой. И тогда Альбус все поймет!

— Он обязательно спросит, зачем вам притворяться парой, — с сомнением заметила Лили. — Что ты ответишь?

— Что пытаюсь заставить Розу ревновать, — уверенно ответил Скорпиус.

— И это все испортит.

— Это ничего не испортит!

— Это все испортит, потому что Альбус решит, что ты до сих пор влюблен в Розу!

— Но я же не влюблен в Розу на самом деле! Или ты можешь придумать другую причину, зачем нам с Альбусом притворяться парой?

Лили раздраженно закатила глаза.

— Лучше вообще ничего не отвечай, когда он спросит. Скажи, что это секрет и надо довериться тебе, и Альбус поможет.

— Ага, — скептически кивнул Скорпиус, — и раз это так хорошо работает, то потом я скажу ему: «Альбус, мы должны заняться сексом, просто доверься мне», и «Альбус, давай жить вместе после школы, только я не могу объяснить причину», и еще «Альбус, мы обязательно должны пожениться, только не задавай вопросов».

По взгляду Лили показалось, что она без иронии думает: этот план сработает лучше, чем настоящий.

Скорпиус не сдержался и вздохнул. Он все-таки надеялся на поддержку, поэтому и позвал Лили. Фактически ему не нужна была помощь, он просто хотел поговорить с кем-то, кто хорошо знает Альбуса и кому можно доверять. Желательно, чтобы этот кто-то лучше него разбирался в любовных делах, но под этот критерий попадали почти все окружающие.

Почему-то казалось, что такие планы нельзя строить в одиночку, обязательно нужен сообщник. Сообщник, который скажет: «Скорпиус, это все херня, переделывай». А Скорпиус поймал себя на том, что не готов переделывать. До рождественского бала осталось слишком мало времени: пока он будет сочинять план получше, Альбус может пригласить кого-то другого. Полли Чапман, например. И потом он с ней поцелуется под омелой. И после Рождества у них все сложится.

— Твой план не сработает, — решила Лили. — Если бы ты развесил зачарованные омелы по всей спальне, и то было бы больше толку.

— Но тогда Альбус мог бы поцеловать Карла Дженкинса. Или хуже… Я мог поцеловать Дженкинса!

— Вот именно, — Лили серьезно кивнула, — кошмарный план, но даже он лучше твоего.

— В романтических комедиях это всегда работает. 

— Но мы же не в романтической комедии.

Скорпиус нахмурился.

— Я все равно это сделаю. И пойду с Альбусом на бал, вот увидишь.

— Это ты увидишь, что я права, — Лили сложила руки на груди. — Лучше просто сказать все Альбусу. Тебе никогда не удаются все эти слизеринские штуки, а честность наверняка сработает.

Честность ни разу не срабатывала. Каждый раз, когда Скорпиус собирался сам признаться, он полностью терялся под пристальным взглядом и в итоге молча обнимал Альбуса, надеясь, что тот сам поймет. В лучшем случае получалось пробормотать что-то вроде: «Я так рад, что познакомился с тобой», а это даже сам Скорпиус не воспринял бы как признание в чем-то серьезном.

Один раз он пытался написать любовное письмо, но Альбус не вовремя вернулся в комнату и спросил: «Что делаешь?» Снова пристально посмотрел. Скорпиус взглянул на него, потом — на недописанное послание. Подумал, что это ни черта не поможет, потому что потом придется проговаривать то же самое уже вслух и все равно смотреть в глаза Альбусу. Так что письмо он даже не закончил.

— Вот и увидим, — Скорпиус встал со скамейки. — Но могла бы хоть удачи пожелать.

***

— Мы должны притвориться парой на рождественском балу, — быстро сказал Скорпиус, — чтобы Роза начала меня ревновать. Пожалуйста, Альбус!

— Из-за Розы? — переспросил Альбус. — Она тебе отказала?

Скорпиус замялся. Разумеется, он даже не приглашал Розу, но от необходимости врать его избавил сам Альбус:

— Хотя Роза утром говорила, что ее пригласил всего один парень, зато «тот самый», и она сразу согласилась.

— Точно, — Скорпиус оживился, — я тоже об этом слышал.

— Слышал? И ты считаешь, что Фредирикс ей не подходит? — Альбус с подозрением прищурился.

У него тоже никогда не получались «слизеринские штуки».

— Ты только что это придумал, верно? Роза не говорила, с кем идет.

— Просто проверял, — Альбус пожал плечами. — Мы давно перестали говорить о Розе, а тут ты целый план составил. Я подумал, что это странно и не совсем в твоем стиле. Так значит, то любовное письмо тоже было для Розы?

Любовное письмо, начатое фразой: «Дорогой Альбус, ты мой лучший друг, но я должен признаться…» Мог ли он что-то разглядеть в тот раз? На всякий случай Скорпиус ответил:

— Это вообще было не любовное письмо.

— Ясно.

Они помолчали, и Скорпиус снова сказал:

— Так ты поможешь? Мы просто пойдем на бал, будем проводить время вместе, а потом… — Скорпиус на мгновение запнулся. Почему-то говорить об этом с Лили казалось проще. — Потом поцелуемся под омелой.

— Поцелуемся? Из-за Розы? — снова уточнил Альбус.

— В каком-то смысле, — уклончиво ответил Скорпиус. Почему нельзя не акцентировать внимание на Розе?

— Можешь считать меня эгоистом, но я не хочу помогать тебе с Розой, — решительно ответил Альбус.

— Не хочешь идти со мной на бал? — от расстройства Скорпиус даже присел на край кровати.

— Я не так сказал. Я бы… — Альбус глубоко вздохнул. — Я бы сходил с тобой на бал. Но не из-за Розы, а просто с тобой.

— А поцелуй под омелой? — осторожно спросил Скорпиус.

— И поцеловал бы под омелой. И без омелы. Только не из-за Розы, — казалось, у Альбуса покраснели даже кончики ушей.

Слова от волнения застряли в горле, так всегда происходило, когда Скорпиус пытался признаться. Поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, чем открыть тумбочку и найти там свернутое на четыре раза письмо. Скорпиус, конечно, так его и не дописал, но основную мысль передать успел.

Он протянул пергамент.

«Дорогой Альбус, ты мой лучший друг, но я должен признаться, что люблю тебя не только как друга. Я очень боялся, что это может помешать нашей дружбе, но больше не могу молчать».

Скорпиус считал письмо ужасно глупым, неловким и, главное, слишком коротким, но больше ничего в голову не шло. Только самое очевидное: что он надеется на взаимность или хотя бы продолжение дружбы.

Зато оказалось, что не нужно смотреть Альбусу в глаза во время признания. Можно только следить за его реакцией, пока он читает. Широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытые губу. Кажется, неуверенность и недоверие.

— Так все-таки это было любовное письмо, — сказал Альбус, когда успел, наверное, раз десять перечитать два предложения. 

— Скорее записка, — смущенно согласился Скорпиус. — Так что я почти не соврал тебе в этом.

— А в чем соврал?

— Сам понимаешь. С Розой.

— Не делай так больше.

Скорпиус боялся разговора о своем признании, но говорить почти о посторонних вещах оказалось еще хуже. Но если Альбус просил так не делать, то они как минимум продолжат общаться?

— Не буду. Если ты тоже не будешь.

— Хорошо, больше не врем и не секретничаем, — Альбус вскинул голову. — Тогда я первый начну. Я люблю тебя.

«Это я первый начал, — хотел возмутиться Скорпиус. — Я уже признался в письме».

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он вместо этого. — И хочу пойти с тобой на бал не из-за Розы. И потом целоваться под омелой.

— Знаешь, в спальне омел нет. Но если хочешь… — Альбус подвинулся на кровати.

Скорпиус быстро пересел к нему. Помедлил в нерешительности несколько секунд, а потом потянулся за поцелуем.

Все-таки Лили была права — с честностью вышло удачнее.

Хотя и план Скорпиуса в итоге сработал. В каком-то смысле.


End file.
